bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Way I Feel Today (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "The Way I Feel Today", Season 2, episode 13, 53rd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Clammy Introduces Pip and Pop Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You. And I was wondering when you were going to get here. Cause I'm just about to check the mail. Look we got mail. Oh, Yes. What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Let's See what's in the mail Today Hmm Oh, look. It's a package. Feelings, The Way That You're Feelin' Today and What Do You Think? 1 Bear: You know, I think happy is probably the best feeling there is. Yeah, feelings. Feelings. Everybody has them. (An animated yellow balloon flies next to Bear.) (An animated blue balloon flies down, looking sad.) (An animated red balloon flies past him, looking angry.) (An animated purple balloon flies past him, looking silly.) There are times I feel that I could cry There are times I feel a little shy There are times I feel like Berry Pie If you're happy you can jump for joy If you're sad go find your favorite toy Cause your sadness might just slip away But that's how you feeling today The Way You Feel Today It might be hard to say But if you know it, go on and show it If you're feelin' blue When you're awake You can think about A birthday cake Or a rocket ship You'd like to make You might just feel better that way-ay It helps when you know how to say They way that you're feelin' today Yeah! It helps when you know to say The way that you're feelin' today Today. Clammy's Battery Taken Out and What Do You Think? Two Pip and Pop: Oh, no. Oh, no?! Bear! Pop: (screaming) {Bear puts the battery back onto Clammy's place.} Clammy: (giggles) I used to be shy, but now I've come out of my shell. Pip and Pop: Yay! Clammy's back! Pip: Oh, boy. (laughing) Oh. Pip and Pop: Thanks a lot, Bear. Bear: No problem, guys. See ya later. Pip and Pop: Bye, Bear. Shadow's Story Bear: Yeah. It's not fun to be sad. But... if you do feel sad, it's OK. And if you do feel sad, it's a good thing to tell somebody big about it, because they might be able to help you. Well, why don't we go to the Living Room and... (stands out of his chair and hears a laugh) Did you hear that? (puts hand in his ear and hears another laugh) That sound always makes me feel good. Cause it sounds like Shadow. (a third laugh is heard and checks to make sure) Yep, that's Shadow alright. And I think she's upstairs. Come on. (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Bear: (as he got upstairs) Hmm. I wonder where she is. You know, if we sing a song together and look real hard, she might appear. Sing with me. (starts singing) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs to the lens) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (the camera pans to left) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (song stops, shouts) Shadow! (Shadow appears on a left wall and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear. I'm over here. Bear: Oh. Shadow: And I'm feeling wonderful. Bear: Well, Shadow, you certainly seem to be in a good mood today. Shadow: Well, It's a beautiful sunny day, Bear, and shadows always feel best when the sun is strongest. (flexes her arms) Bear: Wow. I didn't know that. (Shadow laughs) Bear: Well, Shadow, I was wondering, would you tell us a story? Shadow: Certainly, Bear, I think (points her right arm) I feel one coming on now. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) There was a little girl (The dog appears.) Dog-I'm not a little girl, I'm a dog! Rock Girl-No, I'm the little girl. Shadow: (narrating) Who had a little curl *A piece of curl appears* Shadow: (narrating) Right in the middle of her forehead *curl points out* When she was good Rock Girl-I'm practicing my guitar lessons. Shadow: (narrating) She was very, very good Rock Girl-When I'm good, I'm good! *curl points out again* Shadow: (narrating) But when she is mad (talking) she was horrid Rock Girl-But I'm good at rock'n roll! *she and her dog performing at a large crowd rocking out* Dog-Feel better? Rock Girl-Yeah. Dog-Want a comb? Rock Girl-Nope, I like my curl. It makes me look cool. Dog-Yeah. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story, Shadow. Shadow: Well, I'm off. But when you need another story, You know how to find me! (Both laughing) Treelo Wanted to Stay Mad for Ojo Spilling Feathers Out the Window Bear: Do I feel take a bath or take a nap? Ojo: Whoops. Treelo: Ojo do a very bad thing, Bear. Ojo throw Treelo feather out the window, Bear. Hmmp. Treelo: Why --- why Treelo not stay mad forever? Bear: For one thing, you couldn't jump or laugh anymore. Apologizing to Treelo in The Otter Pond and What Do You Think? Three Yuk, Yuk! and What Do You Think? (Final) Tutter: Uh, yuck yuck yuck. I'm Tutter the mouse. Cheesed to meet you. Luna's Plot About Feelings and The Goodbye Song Bear: Wow. You guys are the silliest. But it's good to be silly sometimes. (chuckles) Boy, this has been some day. Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. (Night falls in) (Cut to - The Attic) Bear: Ah, there she is. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And how are you feeling this evening? Bear: Interesting you should ask that, Luna. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: And why is that, Bear? Bear: Well, we were thinking about feelings all day today. But of course, we do every day. Luna: (chuckling) And how was everyone feeling in The Big Blue House today? Bear: Well, let's see. The otters were happy. Luna: Mm-hmm. Bear: Then they were sad. Luna: Hmm. Bear: And Treelo got mad at Ojo, which made her feel worried, Luna: Hmm. Bear: but by the end of the day, everybody was feeling pretty good again. Luna: Well, What would life be like without all those different kinds of feelings? Bear: True, Luna, true. Luna: And the most important thing is to know you feel. Bear: Well, Luna, how would you feel about joining me in The Goodbye Song? Luna: Nothing would make me happier, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, I'm always happy to see you. See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts